Mind Trip
by Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen
Summary: Daisuke took off to find himself as leader, ...and to get his mind off Hikari. But can Hikari get her mind off him so that she can properly lead the Digidestined in his absence? Chapter 5 is finaly up.
1. Mind Trip 01- You'll Be Better Off

Mind Trip-You'll Be Better Off  
by Cerridwen  
  
A.N.I don't own Digimon™ or "Full of Grace". Digimon's owned by Toei and the dub is owned by Fox (die!!!...  
but then again, it's all I can really watch for now. Although I know the Japanese names for the humans, I don't  
know the Japanese names for the Digimon, and I have to recall the dub for recalling quotes.). "Full of Grace"   
was writen by Sarah McLauchlan. Warning Takair nuts; I began to think that there were too many Takari fics   
and too much Daisuke bashers. I really like Daisuke, as much as I like Tekeru. So this is a Daikari. I also made   
this after a fic I'm still writing; characters and their digimon from this fic will be featured in here alot. This is all   
after Ken's resignment from being the Digimon Kaiser/Emperor, some thime around New Year's.   
  
~The winter is cold and bitter.~  
It's chiled us to the bone.  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks.  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking   
And I claw for solid ground.  
I'm pulled down by the undertow.  
I never thought I could feel so low.  
~Oh darkness, I feel like letting go...~  
  
Daisuke looked at his wall. Random posters and wall scrolls were there, mostly of J-rock bands and soccer stars, and   
bolted to it, as well, were two clattered shelves of precious things; or at least to Daisuke, they were. On the bottom shelf were a   
bunch of trophies, medals, plaques, other soccer awards, maybe some framed pictures and news articles. But what was on the   
shelf above that, Daisuke held as an even greater achievement. Anyone else would have said that it was just a pretty clutter of junk;   
trinkets that have collected dust over the long, streched days. To Daisuke, they were bits of proof that she once cared, and   
memories of what was. (Cerridwen: In other words, these"trinkets" are the Christmas and birthday gifts that Hikari gave him.)  
  
Hikari Kamiya. His Angel. His Light. Like his idol, Taichi, and his girlfriend Sora, he had he had known Hikari longest   
amoung his friends and grew up with her. They met in a playground, practically in diappers. Even back then did he know he loved   
her. At one point, Daisuke was almost certain she loved him back.  
  
It all tumbled down in peices a year after that dream. It all had tumbled down when Tekeru Takaishi came to their   
school. Hikari had been friends with Tekeru since they were eight, but had never told Daisuke about him. He saw how close they   
were; maybe closer than he had ever been with his angel. He had taken Hikari away from him. And when he saw the closeness of   
their digimon, the relations of the Crests of Light and Hope, it almost seemed like he would, from then on, be fighting a hopeless   
battle for her. They look so perfect together, destined for eachother, even, and what he had for her just a cruel, pretty dream.  
  
Daisuke doesn't hate Tekeru. On the contrary, he admires him and does what he can to be friends with him. But, every   
time he sees them together, every time he made him seem like a fool in Hikari's eyes, Daisuke's anger over losing her takes over,   
and fights with Tekeru. And it just happens, time and time again. Daisuke wants to be friends with him, but everything's so difficult,   
he can nolonger fight within himself. Taichi says that it will bring them closer the more they argue, but Daisuke just sees everyone   
else coming together, leaving him behind.   
  
After Ken relized what he's done as Kaiser, Daisuke wanted to give him a second chance and get him to join their   
group, while the others still didn't trust him. They didn't see that in order to have the Crest of Kindness, you had to have kind-   
ness. Then again, it took him a while to understand what courage and friendship really are. Yet, when he finnal accepted his fate   
as one of the Digidestined Kids, they made Ken look higher and more like a leader than Daisuke. He rarely thought he really   
was the leader; he wanted so much to actually give Ken that posision. And Ken was his best friend right now, maybe his only true  
friend aside from Hikari.   
  
All this ran through his mind, and things that people have said began to seep into those thoughts. "You'll never be any-   
thing like me!" "They can be really cool, like Tekeru, or a real jerk like Daisuke!" "Go Tekeru!"......"Argh!!! That's it!" Daisuke   
had mad his dicision. "I can't even lead them right! I've gotta escape this...this...nightmare! The only one who still is nice to me, who   
remembers I have a heart...I'll give these to him..." He took off Tai's goggles. "...And, I'll have to say good bye to Hikari, somehow..."  
  
~"So it's better this way," I said,~  
Having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do   
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we've stayed too long  
In the same lod, sickly skin.  
I'm pulled down by the undertow.   
I never thought I could feel so low.  
~Oh Darkness, I feel like letting go.~  
  
He pluggedin the vid-link on his computer and inserted a blank compact disk and began his good byes. "Hikari, when   
you get this package, you'll understand my dissappearance. Please show this to Ken alone first, before you share it with the rest of   
them... Life here has just become too intense. I try too be a good leader and live up to the crests I bear, but I just fall from all   
graces. I'm ridiculed as a jerk, a dummy, a lousy leader...It's unbearable. So, I'm going. I know I can't run from my problems, I   
learned that from Yumeko and Keida. But running away will allow me to find who I am and where I belong, so that I may solve my   
problems. I promise I will be back, but until then..." Daisuke took out Tai's goggles from his vest pocket and held them out to the   
camera. "Give these to Ken. He's been my closest friend over the past few months. You'd be better off this way. Tell Tekeru I have no   
hard feelings for him, just my respect. Give Iori and Miyako my best regards and wishes. Good bye, I'll miss you all." Daisuke reach out   
to turn off the camera, but stopped to add one more message. "I love you, Hikari." *click*  
  
~If all of the strength and all of the courage~  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this.  
~Full of Grace~  
  
Daisuke took out the disk, and put it in the envalope, along with the goggles. He grabbed his bag and began to pack.   
"Daisuke, are you really gonna go through this?" His little blue partner questioned. " I have to Demiveemon. If I don't, I'll be lost in   
my thoughts and denials for ever." Demidevimon made a little pout and looked at his partner pensivly (ah, sweet aliteration). "Well, I'm   
going with you, right?" Daisuke stoped packing to look at his digimon. " I'm shocked that you'd think I'd have it any other way." "YAY!   
...But Daisuke...If we're gonna go some where, why haven't you packed those?" Demiveemon questioned why his D3 and terminal   
were still sitting on the bed stand. "We won't be needing them." "Daisuke?" "Hmm?" "You said that you learned that you can't run from   
your problems from Yumeko and Keida. They taught you something else, remember? 'Anything will come when unexpected.' We can't   
just asume that there won't be any enemies along the way that I'll have to protect you from." Daisuke smilled at the blue digimon and put   
the D3 and terminal in his vest pockets.   
  
"That's every thing, Demiveemon. Let's go." Daisuke put on his backpack, picked up Demiveemon   
and the envalope and headed for the window, but stopped again, after passing those two shelves. He walked back and looked at two   
items on the top shelf; a photo of the whole gang that had pink hearts encircling Hikari and himself and a blue journal with a locket on the   
cover and a pendant inside. Hikari had given it to him on that Christmas that she went to Mimi's before she moved. The pendant was of a   
silver dagger with dragon wings that said on the other side "May courage take you to wonderous places and friendship bring you home."   
A tear ran down Daisukes face. He put on the pendant, stuffed the picture into the journal locket, climbed out the window, and went down   
the fire escape.  
  
~I know I could love you much better than this.~  
~It's better this way...~  
  
To Be Continued...  
@~---}----,----`------ 


	2. Mind Trip 02- I Can't Sleep Through This

Mind Trip-I Can't Sleep Through This  
By Cerridwen  
  
A.N. Disclaimer standard. Don't own Digimon™. If I did, I use them to destroy Dic and Funimation. In case you're all wondering,  
yes, this is a random song fic, an different song each chapter. " I Could Sleep (The Wuss Song)" belongs to Kay Hanley and   
her band Letters to Cleo. They were the favorite band in "10 Things I Hate About You". If you like some rocker chick, I   
advise you to get one of their CDs if you come across it.  
  
  
~It's okay that you forget.~  
It's alright that you don't wanna remember  
In your hands you've got a martyr's head,  
~In your mind, I know that's what you wish you were.~  
  
#"You'd be better off this way. Tell Takeru I have no hard feelings for him, just my respect. Give Iori and Miyako my   
best regards and wishes. Good bye, I'll miss you all." Daisuke reach out to turn off the camera, but stopped to add one more   
message. "I love you, Hikari." *click*#  
  
"Daisuke..." Hikari stared at the computer screen, tears streaming down her face. She was watching the farwell video a   
second time. She loved him too. She kne she did. She knew it since she was still in diappers, and was reminded of thet love when she   
was captured by Myotismon, and when she got sick in the Digital world in the fight against the Dark Masters. Hikari loved Daisuke.   
  
But now, he's gone. Daisuke promises to come back someday, but what will she do until then? Hikari blamed herself for   
all of this. 'If only I hadn't teased him so much. He wouldn't feel that way. And the whole think with Takeru...' "IT'S ALL MY   
FAULT!!!" Hikari screemed her thoughts.   
  
"Hikari?" Taichi opened the door a bit. Ken Ichijyouji was with him.  
  
Ken knelt down beside Hikari, who was now crying hysterically."Hikari-san? What's the matter? You called me saying I   
had to see something imediately. And what was that cry all about?" Ken and Taichi looked about the room. The blank computer   
screen was flickering. Beside it was a torn envalope, and hanging on the monitor corner were Taichi's goggles. Ken walked over and  
took them of from the perch, about to question Hikari, when she glanced up at him.  
  
"Dai...Daisuke...He told me to give those to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kari-chan, what are you saying?" Taichi took his imotochan by the shoulders and tried to get an understanding.  
  
"He's gone." Ken's mind shoot up and spun back to her. "What do you mean gone?!" Hikari nudged her oniichan's hands   
and walked over to the computer next to Ken. She pushed the play button on the corner of the keyboard, and the RealPlayer was   
activated, playing the message for the third time. Ken leaned in and Taichi came to watch as well.  
  
~Turn my blue sky black,~  
You're such a hard luck baby.  
That's what's the matter with you.  
~But I could sleep through this.~  
  
#"Hikari, when you get this package, you'll understand my dissappearance. Please show this to Ken alone first, before   
you share it with the rest of them... Life here has just become too intense. I try too be a good leader and live up to the crests I bear,   
but I just fall from all graces. I'm ridiculed as a jerk, a dummy, a lousy leader...It's unbearable. So, I'm going. I know I can't run from   
my problems, I learned that from Yumeko and Keida. But running away will allow me to find who I am and where I belong, so that I   
may solve my problems. I promise I will be back, but until then..." Daisuke took out Tai's goggles from his vest pocket and held them   
out to the camera. "Give these to Ken. He's been my closest friend over the past few months. You'd be better off this way. Tell Takeru   
I have no hard feelings for him, just my respect. Give Iori and Miyako my best regards and wishes. Good bye, I'll miss you all." Daisuke   
reached out to turn off the camera, but stopped to add one more message. "I love you, Hikari." *click*#  
  
They were all silent for a few minutes as the RealPlayer stopped. Then Hikari spoke up again. "I have myself to blame. He's   
my best friend, but I teased him to much. And when Takeru moved to our school...I just teased him more, flirted mindlessly...I should   
supported him...I do, after all--" "No, don't blame your self, Hikari-san. We're all equally at fault. Takeru flirted back, and he knew how   
Daisuke felt. I kinda subconsiously tried to upstage him. I love Miyako, but she could be a major bitch around Daisuke. Iori...doesn't say   
much, but I'm sure he should have supported Daisuke, he really looks up to him." "And I could have guided him better than this. No one   
can take all the weight. Come on, Hikari-chan, you gotta cheer up. Besides, Daisuke is running from us, or his problems, remember?"   
"Yeah, you have to relize that he needs his time to sort things out for himself. Daisuke's just taken a mind trip. He'll be back. In the mean   
time, we better call the others. They have a right to see this, and Daisuke wanted them to see in anyhow." Hikari rubbed her eyes of her   
tears. "Alright. But we'll just give him a month or two. If I...we can't take it anymore, we're going out there and looking for him!"  
  
Ken smilled and looked down at the goggles. A legacy of heroic leaders was gonana go into them. But, did he really deserve   
that place, or at least, did he deserve it this soon? He streached the googles out a bit and put them on Hikari. "Ken-kun?" "you ought to   
have them. I know Daisuke wanted me to be leader, but...let's put it this way: It's my first act as leader to give my position to you. You're   
stronger than I am in a sense. You take control, you don't let others push you around, but you'll be open to suggestions. Perhaps in runs in   
your family. You and Daisuke share hearts. With that in mind, you'll be a much better leader than I ever will be."  
  
~I am as mystified as I am in it.~  
If that's your ride, well then you ought to get it.  
It's just as if I wasn't dreaming.  
~It's all the same,'cause I still wake up screaming.~  
  
"AH---CHOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!" "Something the matter, Daisuke?" "Feh, someone's talking about me...a lot*...Hikari must have   
gotten my package by now." "Daisuke?" "Yeah Demiveemon?" "Where are we going to stay while we're gone?" "Well, I was thinking...The   
Haruno Twins would understand and take us in..." "Keida and Yumeko? But didn't they go back to New York?" Daisuke nodded. "But   
they told their foster parents that they need to stay in Japan, so they're living with an older cousinin Yokohama. I e-mailed them that I'll try to   
visit as soon as possible."   
  
"WE'RE GONNA BE IN THIS TRAIN ALL THE WAY TO YOKOHAMA?!!?!!"   
  
Everyone in the train turned to Daisuke. He panicked and pretended that his D3 was a walkie-talkie (hey, they kinda look like them,   
don't they?) "Hehehe, maybe I should lower the volume on this thing." The other passengers all turned back to what they were doing, except for   
a little kid in front of him. "Hey, you have a digimon! My friend Seki and I have digimon, but ours aren't this puny..." "Hey who are you calling   
puny you little...nagh!" Demiveemon bit the kid's finger. "Ayyiee!"   
  
"-.- =3...It's gonna be a long trip...-.-¿." Daisuke let the two argue, as long as their arguing didn't get so out of hand that people would   
stare again. Besides, his tought were somewhere else, as he looked out of the window. "Hikari...I swear, I'll return...and I'll be a much more likable   
person than before, you'll see..."  
  
~You're a pilgrim in the box car.~  
You can never look back too far.  
~You can'teven look back.~  
  
At that same moment, Hikari was changing herself, too. She had taken one of her brother's old blue shirts (the lighter one from the movie)   
and ripped off the sleeves, wearing it over a white long sleeved tee, and wore dark jeans with a fuzzy star patch on the side that resembled the Crest   
of Light and the Crest of Courage at the same time. Finally, she picked up the goggles that sat next to a pucture frame, tied her hair with a thin white   
ribbon and put on the goggles. Hikari looked at the picture of herself and Daisuke. "Daisuke...I swear I will wait for you...I promise." Hikari looked up   
to the moon as it caused the goggles to gleam down and lead to another shine, hanging from the ribbon; the ring Daisuke gave her on the same Christmas   
that she gave him the journal and pendant. "I promise..."  
  
~Turn my blue sky black,~  
You're such a hard luck baby.  
That's what's the matter with you.  
~But I could sleep through anything.~ 


	3. Mind Trip 03- Take a Step Back

Mind Trip 03-Take a Step Back  
  
A.N. I no own Digimon. I no own "Step Back". That, like last chapter, is Kay Hanley and LTC's.  
Also, I recieved my first flame from a reader in the last chapter. I took it pretty well...(looks at  
a punching bag, lying on the ground, broken at the chain and ripped from agressive punches and   
has stuffing sticking out). The truth is, folks, I will ony read your flames if you tell me why you   
think it sucked. And if you say it's 'cause you are only a Takari fan, I'm sorry, that just won't be  
acceptable. The reason we have reviews is to know what you think AND improve our writing   
style, so just telling me you want a Takari when I already tell you it's Daikari won't help at all.   
Plus, it's a very narrow minded thing to say you think a story is awful because you don't approve   
of the couple. Moreover, if you give me a flame without an explaination, I'll flame you! Damn   
streight I will! I'll get my nifty magic iron fan and flame you! (If you watch Fushigi Yuugi, you'll get   
that.) Lekka SHINEN!!! (heh...moero...MOERO!!!)  
  
~Appear and fade away~  
So far so good  
And I'll tell you a story  
~This time.~  
  
Daisuke and Demiveemon had been walking for about an hour. It's their first time in  
Yokohama alone. They had to get a feel for their new surroundings and didn't want to shock the   
Haruno twins with their arrival just yet. Besides that, they were lost.  
  
An adress isn't always that helpful when you're new in town, and Daisuke is sick of being   
in busses and believed Taxis were worse. So rather than useing their money on fare, they got a map   
and McDonalds. After all, Daisuke and Demiveemon only had the apple that the kid on the train gave   
them for breakfast. And in training digimon were bottomless pits when it came to food. That's why they   
got so pissed off when a local took their fries!  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Daisuke ran after the other boy and tackled him. "Gimmie back my   
food!"  
  
"No way! I'm hungry!" "So am I! Thief!" "Hentai yaoi!!! (Gay pervert!!!)" "Aiie! Ya dumb   
basta-!!!"  
  
"Toto-chan! What'd I tell you about stealing food!...Daisuke?" A girl about Daisuke's age   
with a deep blue Chinese shirt over a rocker tank and goggles came up to him and her brother. On her   
left wrist was the Crest of Holiness, sitting in it's wrist band.   
  
"Yumeko-chan?" Daisuke recognized the leader of the DigiDracona. He got off the theif,   
and sat there staring at his friend. 'If she was yelling at her little brother, then...'   
  
"Oh, like you haven't stolen food from any of us before!" Keida Haruno turned to his attack-   
er. "Ohayo, Motomiya-kun! You've become more agressive in that tackle since I saw you last!"  
  
"Heh, ya dumb ol', heartless bastard." Daisuke gave him a friendly shove.   
  
"No more than you are," Keida answered back, shoving the fries into his mouth with a big   
goofy grin.  
  
~Tell me where were you?~  
Now just where were you  
When it really mattered?  
~Like this time?~  
  
The kids in school stared at her in shock. Hikari Kamiya hadn't come into school with her   
usual pink and white outfit, but with a more dominant, tomboyish look. she had on baggy, gradual wide-   
legs, a white long sleeved shirt under a light blue one with torn-off sleeves and her brother's goggles. The   
most feminine piece on her was a hair ribbon with a ring tied to it. Her face also seemed a little sadder   
and sterner. This had been a shock to them all. What happened to the real Hikari Kamiya? Or, is it   
possible that this is the real her?  
  
The teach was making roll call. "Kamiya?"  
  
"Present."  
  
Takeru turned to her. 'She's so different. More like her brother and Sora. What could have..?'  
  
"Motomiya?......Motomiya?"  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked at his empty seat, and Hikari paused a while. "He's absent, sir."  
  
Takeru looked at her again, in wonder of the melancoly in her tone. 'Something is not right.  
(Cerri:Said Miss Clavelle...Sorry, I couldn't resist...) Ok, Dai-kun does hate school, but he wouldn't cut,   
unless something's wrong in the Digiworld. and he looked perfectly fine the other day...but he did seem a   
little down after that basketball game...and when he went home he didn't seem any better...I gotta ask her   
what happened to him.'  
  
~Staring down a haze~  
Supposed to be a better day,  
But it doesn't really matter,  
~Not this time.~  
  
~The other day (Saturday, the night Dai ran away.)~  
  
Sixty seconds left on the clock, numbers tied, and Takeru had to take a foul shot. He friends the   
Digidestined cheered him on in the bleachers. "Go get 'em buddy!" Dai screamed to his friend. 'Sometimes,   
he really is just like Taichi,' Takeru thought, as did Hikari, who smiled at this thought from within and at Dai-  
suke from outside. Dai-chan glanced down at her to catch her smiling at him admiringly, and smiled back at   
her. "Oh no, he saw that! Hikari, you promised yourself you won't show your love for him until you're ready  
...and now isn't that time! Okay, improvise, cover it up...' "GO TAKERU-KUN!!! KICK THEIR ASSES!  
I KNOW YOU CAN, 'CAUSE YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!" (Cerri: Damn that girl's energetic!) 'Wow,   
Hikari's really excited...Could it be because she loves Takeru?...No, she's good friends with him, but she   
said she won't go out with anyone or show any effection for a guy she feels love for until the day she feels   
ready for it all. She told me so last year...but then again it was a year ago...' Daisuke's face fell and he turned   
back to the game. Takeru was looking in their direction and noded in thanks befor he got ready to shoot. "He   
shoots..." Iori said in observation "And..." Miyako continued the observation. "Sco..misses..." Ken finalized as   
the buzzer anounced the end of the game.   
  
The Digidestined kids walked down to their friend to comment on the game. "Takeru-kun, you   
were great out there!" Inori jumped first. "Hai. I really must commend you." "Yeah, you were way awsome!"  
"Tanks, Miyako...But I could have mad that shot! It just rolled off the rim and I cost us the win we needed for   
the finals!" "Oh, common Takeru! Lighten up! You can't just go on about winning like Daisuke over there!"   
"Hey!" 'There she goes again, jumping me! Damn that Miyako!' "Well, you still did great, pal. And it could   
have been worse; you could have lost...really badly." "See what I mean." "Miyako! You little GAKI!" Hikari   
just shook her head and turned to Takeru. "No matter what, win or lose, you're still the best Takeru Takaishi."  
And with that she gave him a rewarding peck on the cheek. Daisuke turned away from his argument with Mi-   
yako to see this. "Um I gotta go now, you guys. Good game Takeru!" Daisuke ran off waving, forcing a smile   
on his face.  
  
'Damn, I was right. Why'd I have to be right NOW? Kami-sama...She loves Takeru.' Dai ran   
down the hall, Takeru on his heels. 'She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she...' "Dai-kun, wait up!"  
'...Loves me not. I love her, she loves me not...That's just the way it is.' "Dai-kun!" Takeru caught his friend   
by the arm. "What's the matter?" Daisuke turned to his rival friend and faked an obvious smile again. "No-   
thing's wrong, Takeru. I just gotta get home, I promised your brother that I'll make sure Jun won't go stalking   
him, so I gotta go." Takeru losened his grip from his arm. 'Well, Yamato kinda said he might ask Dai that. He   
could be telling the truth.' "All right Dai, I'll see you Monday, okay?" Daisuke paused a bit. "Uh, sure..." And   
with that Takeru waved his friend goodbye.   
  
But how long would that goodbye last?  
  
~Step back, step back~  
Just suppose you're where you're s'posed to be now.  
Step back, step down  
~Of that pedistal and maybe you'll see~  
  
"You did WHAT!?" Yumeko shouted in the street.  
  
"I ran away," Daisuke repeated for his friend. "Didn't you guys kinda do the same."  
  
"Our parents KNEW we were going to leave home. They even helped us get plane tickets!"   
  
"Keida, I have to do this. I need time off from my world back home, to sort things through." Dai   
explained, taking another bite from his burger. "Beshidesh...*swallow*...I did tell them I was gonna leave. I just   
said it might be a spur of the moment desicion and explained my choice. They told me, "Well, Daisuke, if that's   
what you want, then...Just don't leave because of something insignificant and make sure you'll have a place to   
stay. If you can't gat a place, call us and we'll go get you or help you get settled. Here's some money for your trip.  
Just promise us that you'll give us notice of your leaving, you'll give a good-bye to your friends and come home   
safely before you enter high school, okay." And gave me a big hug. Jun was even crying and gave me a hug too.   
Oh, that reminds me! I gotta call 'em now!" Daisuke ran to a pay phone and searched for his phone card.   
  
Yumeko Keida walked over to him by the phone. "That's it? They certainly took it well." Yeah, when   
Keida and I told our foster parents, they blew a gaket before we could explain. We had a hell of a time getting them   
to cool down." Daisuke turned to them as the phone rung and gave a coy grin. "Uh-uh, I didn't tell you what they   
said BEFORE that...Hey Tou-san. Yeah, it's Daisuke.You got my note from my desk?...Okay, good, remember not   
to tell my friends where I am, I can't afford to have them looking for me out here...I'm in Yokohama...Where am I   
staying?..." He galnced over at the twins, their eyes enlearged at understanding his unstated question. "No! No, non,   
iee, nine, nix!" Daisuke looked at them again, this time with irresitably, sickening,pleading eyes. "Hai, hai, fine. You   
can stay in the studio..." "I'm staying at the Haruno twin's place...Yeah, they moved in with their cousin..." "But you   
gotta help in the store...BOTH stores." "And I won't be a bother, since I also have to work for them...Okay. I love   
you guys. Tell Jun can go in my room as long as she doesn't snoop or touch anything on those two shelves...Okay.   
Bye Ka-san, bye Tou-san." *click* And they headed for their house.  
  
"So you guy's have two stores to run?" "Yeah, our cousin's art store..." Yumeko continued as Keida bit   
out of his own burger, "And Yoru's family's convinience store." Daisuke thought of the other Digidracona. There were   
ten in total, Yoru was the keeper of the Crest of Heroics, while Keida had Empathy and Yumeko had Holiness. Yaru   
and Yumeko was heart bound lovers; soul mates traped in the cycle of karma. "So, how are you with Uruyo-kun?   
You two were all over eachother last I saw." "Ugh don't remind me! They might not be so damn in love as they were   
when we ended that last battle, but they still look to sweet togeather for my taste." "How's Namimon?" Demiveemon   
asked popping out of the messenger bag Daisuke slung on his shoulder. "Ah, kawaii yo! He wants to see his little girl-   
friend!" Demiveemon blushed at Yumeko's little out burst. "Oh, Namimon is pretty good herself, as well as Kuroimon.   
We haven't seen any enemies yet, but we still train ourselves, just in case...."  
  
~Finally kickin' it out this time.~  
Step back, step back   
Just suppose you're where you're s'posed to be now.   
Step back, step down   
~Off that pedestal and then maybe you'll see.~  
  
A.N. So, how was? I know there wasn't as mush emotion going on here, but plenty of story that's necessary for you   
to know. Yes I will be writing about the Digidracona through out the story, and I will have a spin-off/prequal focusing   
on them. Trust me. R+R, and remember what I said about reviews, 'kay?! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	4. Mind Trip 04- It'a Always "Ah, kawaii!" ...

Mind Trip 04-It'a Always "Ah, kawaii!" This and "Chibi koi...!" That  
by Cerridwen  
  
A.N. Digimon not mine. No song in here. And in case anyone's wondering, yes, I am Yumeko. Keida's  
my best friend (Drake, or, as he's called on his Sailor Moon page, Sailor Star Writer).  
  
  
"Hikari-chan! Wait up!" Takeru called after his friend.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Takeru-kun. We better hurry to the computer room, we've a meeting."  
  
"Hikari-chan, there's something wrong, I can see it in your face. Everyone says you're   
just trying to dress more dominantly to be like your brother, but I don't buy it. I know you admire   
Taichi greatly, but that never had an effect on your behaviors except in being feminist and playing a lot   
of soccer. I'd really appreciate it if you at least tell me what's bothering you so much! Please!"  
  
"Takeru-kun..." Hikari gazed admiringly at her other best friend. He really does try to   
look after her. "Maybe we should move the meeting to after school at my house. I'll tell you what   
happened to Dai-chan now."   
  
"Daisuke? What does he have to do with you and...he's not really sick, is he? That's why   
you looked so out when you told sensei he's absent," Takeru recalled the sudden melancholy that   
swept over her face.  
  
Hikari nodded, trying to keep composure, but she failed, collapsing onto Takeru with   
tears streaming out of her reddening eyes. 'Daisuke...I'm so sorry...I miss you so much!...I wonder   
what you're doing now?'  
  
  
  
"Namimon!"   
  
"Demiveemon?!!?" Demiveemon ran to his "little girlfriend" and couldnt stop his feet in his   
excitement, causing them to tumble on the floor in a big hug.   
  
"Ah, kawaii yo! They're great togeather!" Yumeko walked up to Daisuke to watch their   
two in-training digimon greet eachother like high-school love birds seeing eachother for the first time   
since a long summer vacation appart.  
  
"Yeah. Very cute couple," Daisuke said agreeing with the Digidracona leader. 'I'm happy   
that Demiveemon got over Gatomon and Patamon being together...But what about Hikari and me?'  
"So how's Koshimon taking this? I mean, you and Yoru are soulmates. Didn't Koshimon have a crush   
on Namimon?" She looked at him with a wry look on her face, showing off all of her attitude and sas-   
syness. "The masters being soulmates don't make their digimon the same, Daisuke Motomiya."   
Yumeko turned back to the two chibi beasts reaquainting and smiled a bit. "Or is it that you're just   
afraid that Patamon's being with Gatomon means Takeru getting together with Hikari?"   
  
Daisuke faltered at this. "Shrew. You shouldn't use that mind reading power so much. It's   
impolite." "Dai-kun, I don't need to use telepathy to know that was on your mind. My low knowledge   
on physiognomy is good enough." "Huh?" "*sigh* It's writen all over you face." He shook his head at   
her. "You know me so well in so little time..."  
  
  
"HE RAN AWAY!?" Takeru had just found out about Daisuke's absence. "Shhh..."   
"How did that happen so sudden? When did happen?" "Friday, after the game." "He did seem upset...   
But I called his house Sunday and they said that he was out on an errand." "They must be covering up   
for him." "But he ran away! Why would they cover it up?" Hikari looked back at him. She had   
stopped sobbing, but her eyes were still pinkish and face damp with an after glow. "...I don't know. I   
just have a feeling. In his good bye, he seemed to make it sound more like a mission than escape. He   
even said it that way." "So he might have informed his parents that he wanted to find a way on his own   
for a while, and they agreed to it so that he can have some one to cover his tracks." "Yeah, like the   
Haruno twins, but it's only a theory. I'm not certain if that is how it really is, and I don't know how to   
make sure I'm right." 'This is all my fault. I kept trying to upstage him, and I went along with Hikari's   
coverup so that he won't know that she really does love him...and now he's gone.' Takeru looked at   
his friend, wanting to help her so much."...I know a way..." Hikari looked at himin wonder, then her   
face lit up as she under stood. "The Jun Card!" They both shouted. "....But how are we gonna get Jun   
to tell us anything?" Hikari looked at Takeru with a plotting grin that would really creep you out. "Oh...  
NO!..Yamato would kill me if I..." "Oh common Takeru! Please." He sighed in defeat. "Good bye,   
sweet life. I leave you to my brothers wrath..."   
  
  
#"...Give these to Ken. He's been my closest friend over the past few months. You'd be   
better off this way. Tell Tekeru I have no hard feelings for him, just my respect. Give Iori and Miyako   
my best regards and wishes. Good bye, I'll miss you all." Daisuke reached out to turn off the camera,   
but stopped to add one more message. "I love you, Hikari." *click* #  
  
*PHIIIBBBT* Miyako blew her nose loudly into the Kleenex Ken handed her. "DAI-   
CHAN I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE BAD THINGS I SAID TO YOU!!!!!!!!" Takeru and Ken   
tried to approach her so that they might comfort her, but she bagan to bawl again, where no one could   
ever hope to aproach her. "DAISUKE! I SWEAR, IF YOU COME BACK, I WON'T EVER   
TAESE YOU OR CALL YOU "BAKA NO BAKARA" ("moron of morons") OR ANYTHING   
LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I'LL STOP EVERY MEAN--" "Miyako! Please calm down! Daisuke   
will come back. He promised, and then he'll be stronger and wiser than ever. So if you calm down,   
then you'll have an easier time appologizing to him." Ken rubbed his girlfriend's back to calm her down   
as Takeru handed her another Kleenex. 'And it's not like you're gonna really keep those promises,   
Miyako. You'll always tease him. it depends on how well he takes it,' Takeru wanted to add, but he   
wanted her to stop bawling and Ken wouldn't appreciate him saying that, so he kept quiet.   
  
Iori stared at the flickering screen, considering the situation, but no less remorseful than   
anyone else. He saw Hikari looking down trying to be calm, but her eyes began to strain out tears,   
and she was quiet;y sobbing. At this, he too began to cry. 'Poor Hikari-kun. She really does love him.   
And we're all blaming ourselves for Daisuke's leaving.' "Hikari?" Hikari wiped her eyes quickly and   
looked up to Iori. "Ah, hai?" "Daisuke wanted Ken to be leader in his absence, but you're the one   
with the goggles; you're the one taking charge." "It was my first desision as a leader to make Hikari   
leader instead. She has more experience and inner strength than I do, and I think that Daisuke would   
have really liked it better this way."   
  
  
*ACHOOO!!*  
  
"You okay there, Dai-chan?" Keida asked while helping his friend unpack.  
  
"Yeah, just a little sudden sneeze...that's the second time since I've left home."  
  
"Maybe the others are talking about how much they all miss you."   
  
"Feh..." Daisuke turned back to his bag, but looked back up at Keida. "You think Hikari's   
talking with them?"  
  
"Man, you can be hopeless some times." Keida took out a handmade picture frame with a   
plastic whistle ring glue on one corner. There was a picture of two four-year olds. One was a little boy  
with short, spikey brown hair in a blue striped shirt and denim overalls. The other was a little girl with   
short streigh hair in pink and yellow wearing a red backwards cap that said "Dai-chan" over the band.   
she was giving the boy the plastic ring that's glued on the corner. The little girl was kissing the boy, who   
was pretty red-faced.  
  
"Hey Dai." "Mmm, hai?" "This you and Hikari-chan?" Daisuke walked over and looked at   
the picture Keida was handling. "Hey I forgot I packed this. This was taken on the day Hikari and I   
first met..."   
  
~7 or 8 years ago~  
  
  
Chibi Daisuke kicked the soccer ball between his feet a bit and looked up at his sur-   
roundings. It was spring time and the cherry blossoms were showing themselves. A few petals blew in   
the slightly srong breeze. He looked up at the sun. 'This is my favorite place in all the city. So calm a   
quiet. I wanna see it all.' And with that he began to climb a near-by sakura tree.   
  
  
Hikari was always told not to play soccer in a new outfit, but if it mean not having any fun   
with her big brother and friends, she could care less. Soccer was the best game to her, thanks to   
Taichi and Sora. She would never want to pass up the oppertunity. Plus, it's a beautiful spring day in   
Hikari's favorite place; she refuses to spend it by sitting pretty on the bench with Mimi, as cool as she   
is. Although, she would regret it if the wind picked up and, say, blew her new hat out of sight.  
  
  
Daisuke looked down at the world in the park. So peacefull. So beautiful. He could feel his   
spirit grow strong as the wind picked up. "Come back hat! Come back!" Daisuke sighed as a hat flew   
into his face. 'When did this become Madeline?' he thougt as he pulled the yellow canvas chapeau off   
his complection, and looked down to the owner. She was a cute little girl, about his age, wearing a light   
pink shirt and light short overalls that matched the hat and a trademark whistle and whistle ring. "Wow.   
She's so cute... for an icky girl.' and with that, another gust of wind blew the hat out of Daisuke's grip,   
which was loosened by the amazement before him.  
  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Hikari-chan looked up at the boy who had tried to save her hat   
try to catch it again. She looked down at her feet in remorse and fear. 'Mama's gonna be real mad. She   
told me not to play soccer with a new outfit on and I disobeyed her. Now I lost my new hat.' *Plop!*   
Something had landed on Hikari's head and she plucked it off to see what it was. It was the boy's cap.   
The cap was of red denim and a bit faded, but still clean and in good condition. It carried a bit of his   
sweet scented hair. She felt som embroidery on the back. "Daisuke".  
  
Hikari looked up at the boy. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your hat for you...but you can have   
mine instead. It's nothing spectacular looking, but it was given to me by my grandpa, so it is special ,  
and I want you to have it." She continued to smile at him jovially for this, even as he hopped off the   
lower branch of the tree on which he sat on. "Thank you. I'm Hikari Kamiya." The boy relized how   
close he was to her and blushed a shade that matched the shower of sakura petals falling around them.   
"I...I'm Motomiya...Daisuke Motomiya." Hikari looked at him. "You look a lot like my brother. So,   
I'll give something he gave me for your hat." Daisuke smiled more now and she grabbed his hand and   
slipped on his finger her whistle ring. He didn't relize how long he was holding Hikari's hand and blushed   
even more when she pointed it out. She giggled again.  
  
"Hikari! Come on! We can't finish the soccer game without you!" Taichi yelled to his imoto-   
chan. "One sec, Nii-chan!" Hikari replied to him and turned back to her new friend. "Would you like to   
play with us, Daisuke?" Dai-chan snapped out of his embaresment to reply. "Would I?! I love soccer!"   
"You two? My brother Taichi got me into it." "Taichi Kamiya's your brother? He's the best soccer   
player in this park amoung the younger kids! I've always wanted to play with him, but I guess I'm still a   
little small to get an invatation." "Well, now that we're friends, you can play any time you want." "H-   
honto?" "Soccer? Hai, of course!" "No, about being friends now. Honto?" "Honto."...  
  
  
"It was the first day of the Sakura Festival. Mimi took the picture with the camera Hikari   
now uses. She gave it to her before she moved to America for Christmas...A few months later, Yamato   
and Takeru moved to Hiten Veiw Terrace. And although Taichi and Yamato would hang out a lot,   
Hikari and Takeru didn't get to know eachother much during that time they lived there. Then about three   
months later, the incident with Greymon and Parrotmon occured, and everyone scatered. But Hikari   
and I promised to always meet in our park. Our friendship could break any bonds back then. It was   
stronger than anything else I knew of." Daisuke finished telling Keida.  
  
"Oh Dai-kun..."  
  
"Ah, chibi koi...kawaii ne? And so nostalgic...," a voice in the door waychimed in.   
  
"Yumeko! It's always 'Ah, kawaii!' this and 'Chibi koi' that! If I hear you go on like that   
once more, I'll..." "Oh come on, Nii-chan! You know it's true, and I was serious about it, not the   
bubblely way I go about Namimon and Demiveemon!" "But it's always--"  
  
Daisuke's thoughts distracted him from listening in on the twins arguing. 'I wonder what   
Hikari thinks of those days...or if she even remembers them...'  
  
"How would you feel if I kept on doing that in each public kiss you and Yaru share?!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
^_^¿  
  
  
  
Iori walked around Hikari's Digidestined-stuffed room a bit more, tinking of the situation.   
'I know Daisuke's depressed and needs us to think trough with out us intruding, but how he said that he   
loves Hikari-kun...I think he also really wants this time to get over her. But I really think that she loves   
him back, she's just hiding it, I mean they are best friends...' Iori found a red cap sitting on a post on the   
bunk bed. He could make out some embroidery, and hardly had to glance at it to know what it said.   
'Bingo!'   
  
"Hikari-kun?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah?"  
  
He turned wearing the hat backwards to show the embroidery, and pretended to be trying   
to lift everyones spirits. "How do I look? Sugoi, ne?" Everyone turned to him to see what he was up to.   
Miyako read the embroidery on the cap.   
  
"WAHHHH!!~~~~DAISUKE-CAHN!!!!"   
  
'Whoopsy' Iori sheepishly took off the cap. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to try to make   
her smile."   
  
Hikari, seemingly not trying to smirk, and not to cry, nodded. "Hai." She gently took the old   
hat from him and spoke up again. "I think we should discus this situation tomorrow when we've all   
calmed down and gotten some rest." *SNIFF* "Don't you agree, Miya-chan?" She gave a warm, but   
still sad smile to her. "Ah, hai Hikari-chan. I gotta calm down."   
  
Hikari hugged the cap a bit, and guided her friends out. 'Theory confirmed.' Iori thought,   
sounding a lot like Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing, in case you don't know). "See you tomorrow, minna!"  
  
She walked bak to her room. Hikari put on the cap for a while, but found herself taking it off   
and smelling a little of Daisuke on it. She sat up, hugging the old hat again, and picked up her copy of the   
Sakura Festival picture. "Daisuke, come back soon." Tear began to wield up, but she fought crying.  
  
A little neko digimon watched from the desk chair. "Hikari-chan..."   
  
To be continued  
@}----,---)---`------- 


	5. Mind Trip 05- Lone Signal

Mind Trip 05-Lone Signal  
by Cerridwen  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers. Lone Signal is by Chabo-sama, and writen for Lain. I have much trouble with my foreign language grammar, I realize I have many errors in my Japanese, so most of what I say I got from my fansubs. Another note, I'm changing Yoru from the DD of Heroics to the DD of Valor. Enjoy!  
  
aisuru koto no imi sae mada  
shiranu mama  
daredemonai dareka to dokoka de  
tsunagarou to shite-iru  
atedonai yoru ni kimi wa  
okuri-tsudzukeru kodoku no SHIGUNARU  
  
[Not yet knowing  
what it means to love,  
I try to connect somewhere  
with someone, anyone.  
On aimless nights, you  
keep sending out a signal of loneliness.]  
  
*Sunday Morning*  
  
"Dai-chan, ohayo gozaimasu...Daisuke, okite kudasai, onegai...MOTOMIYA-KUN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"  
  
"Mmm...Hikari...aishiteru...*snore*...mmm..."  
  
Keida's face faulted at this as his sister came to check up on "Operation: Wake Up Call", accompanied by Akai Koun (the DigiDracona of Luck). The girl in orange and red came up behind Yumeko, looked down at her old aquaintance sleeping on the floor a gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Here, lemme try..." Akai pushed her "siblings" out of the way. She put a hand over Daisuke's cheek and gave him a "little" magic shock through his body, iluminating the room a bit more. Slightly looking cooked, the self-seeking boy landed back on the futon, still asleep.  
  
"Mmm...Hikari, you're so agressive...mmm~..."  
  
"AIEE!!! ECCHI!!! AND HE'S STILL ASLEEP!"  
  
Yumeko looked at her friend on the futon, disapprovingly. "Hmph...the only ones who can wake him up, I guess are his parents and Hi......Wait! Why didn't I think of it before?! OH MY GOD! HIKARI'S GOT ON-LINE HARDCORE HENTAI OF HERSELF MASTRUBATING!!!"  
  
The boy finally sprung up. "WHAT?!? WHERE, WHERE!?!?"  
  
The two girls slapped him back into reality. "ECCHI YO!!!!!! HENTAI YO!!!!!! BAKA DE YO!!!!!"  
  
"Owww...What'd you two do that for?! I was having really nice dream!" Daisuke chided the two DigiDracona "sisters" (A.N.reincarnated sisters).  
  
Akai gave him her trademark,goofy grin. "Yeah, we heard! *snicker*" She and the twins pulled the sheets off from covering his half-naked body and Daisuke's face went as red as the streaks in Akai's hair.  
  
Yumeko shoke her head as Keida tossed a change of clothes at the tamato-face. "You have to get ready, you've got work in 30 minutes, and you mustn't be late," he told Dai as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
  
kizutsuku koto no imi nado mada  
shiranu mama  
daredemonai dareka to nanika de  
tsunagarou to shite'ru  
samayou yoru ni kimi wa  
machi-tsudzukeru kodoku no SHIGUNARU  
  
[Not yet knowing  
what it means to be hurt and such,  
I try to be connected by something  
to someone, anyone  
In the wandering night, you  
keep waiting; a signal of loneliness.]  
  
First came the convenience store. Sure, Daisuke has been in Miyako's family store a million times, but rather than helping, he'd get in the way. He'd have to try hard not to, now. They were going to put him behind the cash register, but they decided that he should start much smaller, this being his first job. Stocking shelves shouldn't be that hard.   
  
Then again we must be practical. This is Motomiya Daisuke we're talking about.  
  
"Ew. Tussin is disguting, no mater how well it works," Daisuke winced as he stocked the medicine on the shelves.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find some batteries?" A light, femenine voice, full of an energy that fells like your whole heart is being lit up now asked him. It' sounded so familliar to Daisuke, and he didn't dare look up. He just grabbed the shopper's hand, and took her to the right aisle.   
  
"Here you go!" He then ran trying to hide his face from the girl, but turned his gaze back at her, only to crash into a stack of soda crates. Yoru came in with another crate, absoutely oblivious, and tripped on one of the bottles. He sat up and turned to Daisuke. "Damn. We're lucky that these things are plastic. Other wise, a lot more would come out of our pay check." Daisuke was half under an empty crate. "H-Hai...itai..." And he fell back on the floor.  
  
"Eto...Haruno-san, who's that new boy?" The coustomer who asked for the batteries questioned her school mate.  
  
"My brother's new room mate, I'm afraid. Two peas in a pod, ne?"  
  
Ah nani wo motomete kimi wa soko ni iru no darou ka  
Ah nani wo osorete kimi wa soko ni iru no darou ka  
Ah donna mirai wo kimi wa hikiukeru no darou ka  
  
[AhI wonder why are you out there searching for something?  
AhI wonder why are you out there afraid of something?  
AhI wonder what kind of future you'll have?]  
  
"Daisuke, please, try to not repeat what happened at the convenience store?" Yumeko pleaded with the Digidestined leader. "I'm sorry Yumeko, but...she sounded so much like her..." The DigiDracona of Holiness cocked her head. "Ne? You think she sounded like Hikari?" Daisuke bowed his head a little."I just miss her." Yumeko sighed."I know, but honestly, you can't let that interfere with your work. And you left home to find yourself and sort things out with out the distractions of your life there, right? You won't acheive that thinking about how much you miss her. Now, we better get to work before my cousin yells at us."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Alright." Keida and Yumeko decided to put him behind a desk this time, hoping he won't do much harm. Ok, so math definately wasn't listed amoung his strengths and weaknesses, but the cash register does all that for him. He knew nothing should go wrong.  
  
Yet again, this is Motomiya Daisuke. Welcome to reality.  
  
'So far so good, No missing cash, no complaints, no problems with the cash register...' Daisuke was doing pretty good up until now. A soft faced girl in a pink shell tank held up a large frame. "Do you have this style frame in 10 by 6?" The glare in the glass and the familiar voice deceived Daisuke again, as he relived her hands of the heavy frame to see. "Hi...Hikari-chan!" The frame fell and shattered glass was all over the store floor. When the Harunos came to check on what happened, they saw the mess and the Digidestined leader hugging their struggling class representative, Koiroshu Alice.   
  
"Hikari, I'm so glad too see you!"  
  
"Iie~~~!"  
  
"Se---Sempai! Gomen ne!"  
  
Daisuke lossened his grip. "Se...Sempai? He let go and took a good look at the girl he was hugging. She was blonde and green-eyed. Very not Hikari.  
"Hai, Koiroshu-sempai."  
All three store keepers bowed, "Gomen nasai, sempai."  
  
  
Aitai aisuru hito ni  
Aitai no sa aisubeki hito ni  
Aitai no sa  
Hito wa daredemo hayaku itsudemo  
  
[I want to find the one I love.  
I want to find the one I'm supposed to love.  
I want to find her.  
Anyone is OK. Quick... Anytime...]  
  
Next up: Time for school!... Wait, Daisuke still has to go to school?   
Daisuke: Hey! It's almost summer vacation though! And I'm a run away...kind of. I don't have to go to school. And what about that Alice chick?!  
Makoto (DD of Time): You're going whether or not you want to! And you're wearing this! *holds up a uniform*  
Daisuke:?! Yata!  
Mind Trip 06-Counting On You  
"I'll be waiting..." 


End file.
